Electrical connectors, such as those facilitating power or data transfer between two devices, are often intolerant of separating forces on axes other than those normal to the connection between them. Components such as connectors and sockets are subject to potential damage by virtue of the rigidity of the components and the tight frictional fits between them. With technology advancing to the point where electronic devices are so easily transportable, there is increased need to protect delicate connection components from instances where a user mistakenly attempts to separate two devices without first severing the connection between them. The intolerance of connectors and sockets to non-normal forces can easily result in bent or broken components in need of repair or replacement.
Some prior art electrical connectors attempted to solve these issues by joining the connector ends magnetically. U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,127, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses the use of an adaptor to be retained in a traditional electrical connector, wherein the adaptor was further magnetically joined to a plug body and a cable connected to an external device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,549 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,456, also incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, eschewed the frictional fit between electrical connectors in favor of a spherical connector magnetically joined to a complementary recessed socket.
Other prior art electrical connectors have disclosed adaptor devices which establish a releasable mechanical connection between connectors and sockets. US 2013/0017703, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses such a device.
What is desired therefore is a socketed connector that itself limits the damage inflicted on connection components when forces are exerted on them from an axis not normal to the socket.